This proposal pertains to a conference on "Generalized Linear Models" to be organized by the Department of Statistics, University of Florida. The meeting will feature lectures from leading active researchers on the subject. The current state of the art in this general area will be reviewed, and future directions of research will be explored. In addition, there will be a major emphasis on the applications of generalized linear models in biomedical research, cancer and AIDS studies, Treatment of longitudinal data, and other related areas. One goal of the conference is to provide a forum for interaction among people working on diverse aspects of the subject. The second goal is to provide stimulus to young researchers and graduate students in this area. Funding from this request will provide support for invited participants and graduates, who might otherwise be unable to attend, with an emphasis on the different minority groups.